Devil's Trill Sonata
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Insight into a violin lesson between Ciel and Sebastian as Ciel undertakes one of the most difficult pieces in the world.


**Author's Note: **I actually feel guilty for submitting something so short. I'm sorry. It's 3:30 in the morning and I can't sleep because of stress. My mom's refusing to talk to me because I didn't do as well on the SATs as she had wanted me to do and I have officially secured the third singles position on my tennis team, but I'm stressing over keeping this position. I'm also very stressed out because school's starting in a week and I have yet to finish summer schoolwork (why I'm writing fanfiction instead is beyond me) AND college applications are driving me up to wall (Not to mention that I am financially unstable right now because of my mom's refusal to talk to me... I have no clue how I'm going to pay for the application fees. I refuse to apologize to her though. She's never once told me that she was proud of me even after everything that I've done and that just annoys me, but that'll be another story for another fanfiction. I just need to find an appropriate fandom.)

**Warnings: **This fanfiction literally has no plot. I just miss playing my violin and instead of pissing everyone off in my family at 4 in the morning with me playing the violin, I decided to write a fanfic about one of my favorite pieces in the entire world.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Dark blue eyes were hidden as music flowed through the white room. The wooden instrument sung clear, steady notes, each imbued with just the right amount of vibrato, the person playing said instrument concentrating on each note. Intonation. Bow strokes. Up, up, down, down. Everything had to be perfect. It had to sound like one continuous sound. He could not let bow changes ruin the flow of the music. Slender fingers fluttered up and down to execute a trill. Underneath the music, the slight tapping of the finger was heard. Then a doublestop, shrill and high, but by no means unpleasant sounding. The weight of the bow was even on both strings to give the doublestop a even quality to the sound.<p>

"This is excellent, young master." The comment went unheard as the young boy continued to play. The shift of the hand upwards on the violin helped him reach more notes. His vibrato faltered slightly as his shift was just a tad bit too high. The bow jumped to give a more feisty quality to the music now. "Young master, please stop here. The first movement is enough." The music stopped as Ciel Phantomhive finally opened his eyes and brought down the violin from his chin.

"Why did you choose this piece again, Sebastian?" He asked dully, transferring his bow from his right hand to his left. He reached out his hand to shuffle through the pages of the piece he was playing.

"Because I thought it was…. appropriate."

"The Devil's Trill Sonata, Sebastian." Ciel scowled. "You thought it appropriate. Please elaborate."

The butler chuckled as his young master displayed the usage of vocabulary much too advanced for a mere boy of twelve. "You made a deal with the devil after all, did you not?"

"I don't remember the contract involving the violin." Ciel quipped dryly, eyes now focused on a certain page of the 8-page piece. "Sebastian." He pointed to a part labeled _Trillo del diavolo_ and raised an eyebrow. "How is this possible to play?"

"Ah…. That section." Sebastian chuckled as he studied it for a little bit. Not only where there moving doublestops, but there were wavy lines preceded by _tr_ for the entire passage. "May I demonstrate, young master?"

Ciel nodded, his attention now directed towards his violin tutor. Sebastian raised his own instrument and started from the beginning of the movement. _Allegro assai_. The bow bounced up and down on the string as the demon's arm moved fluidly to retake the bow after each note, flicking the bow upwards as if he was trying to throw the bow into the ceiling. Then the movement of the bow became shorter and more rapid. All the while, the music was complicating itself, doublestops and chords introducing themselves. Once Sebastian reached the passage that Ciel had been asking about, the butler's fingers looked to be doing two things at once. On one string, he was trilling his first and second fingers, but on the adjacent string, he was actually playing a melody.

"There is absolutely no way I can play that." Ciel muttered after Sebastian finished the trills and reached the next passage, marked _Grave. _

"Never say never, young master." Sebastian replied, tilting Ciel's chin up with his bow. "Try it."

Ciel winced at Sebastian's command slightly, but obediently brought his violin underneath his chin and began playing. He watched the music intently, his eyes occasionally flicking to look at his fingers and bow. He flinched when he reached the doublestops as he was forced to slow down so he could make sure the notes were in tune. Thirds. The hardest doublestop that existed on the violin, in Ciel's opinion. They were his weak spot. Suddenly, he shifted up, moving his hand slightly, but not enough. He played the next note a little too flat and he could hear it. Sebastian could hear his young master let out an imperceptible sigh.

"You are doing magnificently, young master." Sebastian smiled encouragingly. And it wasn't a lie. Considering that Ciel was sightreading, his young master was doing well.

"Sebastian. I'm tired of this." Ciel stopped a few lines before reaching the passage that he had been questioning.

"Very well, young master. I believe that we can end here today." Sebastian held out a hand. Ciel handed his violin to his butler and walked off. The taller man turned around to place both violins into cases resting on the grand piano.

"Sebastian." The younger boy paused and turned around to address his butler. "Please come to my study with tea and cake later."

"Of course." Sebastian nodded. After his affirmation, the Phantomhive heir walked out of the room. The demon's smile disappeared after the door closed and he returned his attention back to cleaning up. He looked at the sheet music on the stand again. Tartini… He chuckled to himself. What a fool he was. The composer could never compare to his young master. Ciel was so delectable… a ripe soul just begging to be devoured. And when the time came for Sebastian to collect his dues, he would be sure to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>That really was terrible. I'm sorry... But uhm, I'm sorry if I didn't do the violin justice. I haven't actually gotten around to playing the Devil's Trill Sonata, I'm still learning how to play Bach's Chaconne from Partita in D minor (the same one Ciel plays in the series). Reviews would make me feel better?<p> 


End file.
